lose yourself
by Minino Rosa
Summary: and posted it, Yugi goes through a very painful time is yaoi, yugioh is not mine, I hope this well translated


Ran desperately and could not find the exit, I wanted it to be over, but everything became darker as he had last ?, Was it a dream, but never had a well, or I was awake and it was real, He fell to the ground crying like a long time I did not, but how it all started.  
Earlier.  
a boy of 17 years woke up early, but it was Sunday and had no school had something important to do a visit, bathed and dressed in blue pants and a white shirt, I comb his hair although he could not do much because her hair defied gravity without using any beauty product or specialized and was several black colors with purple tips and blond locks falling to side of his face, when suddenly rang the doorbell, and ran to open  
Yami you get before- said Yugi, Yami was the boyfriend of Yugi although a little older with 20 years were somewhat alike in their hair although most had it black with red tips and blonde locks the child and was higher but not much but stronger appearance, although they had no relationship  
I know I was dying to see you said the newcomer  
Oh I'm not ready I protest yami  
No matter, he said suit showing breakfast food and became serious - there was a change of plans  
That change did not tell asustes- yugi  
Not bad, what happens is that I can not spend all day with you as I promised you said  
Said annoying work  
Yugi do not be like it is important for me that said live yami yugi wanting to reason  
Sure it's the most important thing, I do not have said more annoying yugi  
No yugi you are more important, but it is necessary to work -trataba to make him see reason-besides I have a couple of hours before going to work and you want to pass them  
Yugi said nothing and let her boyfriend go, though he was not happy, Yami put the bag on the coffee table, I take the food and served it to the yugi trying to quiet conversation.  
I brought your favorite pancake with walnut cream and apple-juice but still annoying yugi  
Yugi Please do not be upset, my plans also changed this was not what I planned for this day she said with frustration  
He said non yugi - you're always at work and is always ruining our life is supposed to Sunday when resting, and do not tell me how important it is to your career that I already know it by heart, I already do not you care and better in conclusion said all the anger that had accumulated.  
Yugi No, you can not break up with me, I told you ammonium  
Not true, if you loved me you would give me more than just crumbs for contentarme- he said  
And I want to give more, but - and could not continue  
But your job is more important-term yugi already beginning to mourn the courage  
Yugi No that's not true, and let me take the pancake explicarte- previously offered Yugi, but Yugi in his anger he threw and fell stiffly on the far wall where they were  
Yugi please do not be this way-and try to go to pick up the bread she had pulled Yugi, but this one took her arm and said,  
I want you out, and I never see you, I love you and no-yugi was as annoying as ever that preferred yami out at that moment  
as it was Yugi leaned back on the sofa began to mourn was always the same had two years and it was always the same, your damn job was over and I could not stand, he did not want to be the only thing in life yami, but I wanted to feel more valued and loved, while trying to calm yugi hear the door again and went to see was again yami  
Forget my keys - Yami said something neutral  
Yugi came in and saw the keys on the table, took and gave Yami who asked  
I no longer really want to see ?, truth ?, ended really do not love me - seriously wonder  
Silas was the dry reply yugi  
If you want do not come that's fine, but I love you, and you wanted to show today, but do not love me anymore and you think it's better to be separated, I let you free, if you change your mind when you calm down or when cleaning the pancake I can call back for you I promise you, remember that I love you and I will not change my feelings for TI said and left  
Yugi felt his heart he wanted to leave and wanted to scream at him to stay who loves him, but his anger was stronger, entered the house and lay down on the couch and out after a call entered his cell he saw it was the number of yami but did not answer were to let mailbox, he fell asleep, while after the insistence of the phone woke him again and was yami not want to answer but insisted so much that I izo  
You want - said something annoying yugi  
Sorry I talk? - I asked a woman's voice  
With whom he wants to talk - was the response of Yugi  
Well the fact is that the young owner of this cell had a serious accident in the hospital and this was the last number dialed, you are a young family Yami Novak? Asked the voice  
I could not be kidding, tell me a joke Yugi said he felt the ground his feet would have to drop into an abyss  
I would say yes, but unfortunately true, 'said the woman but tell me is his relative  
I could barely say her boyfriend  
Well you can contact their families? I ask  
Yami is a foreigner, his family is not here said  
Good could come you need someone authorize an emergency surgery woman said  
Do whatever it takes, I'm coming at this moment's said and hung up  
I was shocked but the news was received as though they understood, just looking at her cell and saw a voice message yami, fast I hear  
yugi please answer me you want to hear one last time, shock and I am wrong, forgive me for putting work first, but I just wanted to earn enough for our wedding, to make it like you want and the trip to Italy which have both wanted to do it was our honeymoon, you went to the university face both you emocionabas to talk and wanted to attend, Yugi please answer I have no more strength I feel it's the last thing he no longer resist, yugi not be angry with me I love you more than life though the pointed end, even if you no longer love me, please I need to answer me you and tell me you love me and that if you want to marry with me even lie please I beg you let me hear that words from you, i love you call me and no longer listened more.  
Yugi only shed tears, but as it was that possible Yami was with him does no more than an hour and brought a pancake and time it was recorded in a hospital, the pancake something brought yami with that pancake, it was to where it was waste and saw among the pieces I was a small little sphere the volume and squeezed his hand and this broke rebelling in a beautiful ring diamond white gold and a note that said "marry with me as soon as you turn 18 in six months," Yugi react He rushed to the hospital and ran like never saw when I arrive just had surgery to yami Asia and ran, and when he was told by his side  
Yami, if I want to marry you and is not lie please recover, I love you, I love you perdóname- said weeping uncontrollably and with such anguish, but Yami not hear he was unconscious, and entered the operating room, place where Yugi was not allowed to come and stayed in the waiting room, where he continued to cry passed hours before news had yugi  
Yami family Novak said a doctor  
I'm her boyfriend and future husband-said Yugi immediately  
Sorry to give you this news but Mr. Novak did not survive the operation, but died regret said Dr.  
It Yugi then if he was dying, he lost the love of his life and without forgiveness  
I want to see, want to see, with -pidió begs the physician, this touched left who saw the body in the morgue  
Facing him was the cold body of his love in a cold plate covered with a sheet he discovered and saw his face was perfect unscathed as beautiful as when I first saw and fell in love, but on the side of your abdomen a horrible scar marked his beautiful body, although Yugi did not know his skin and he had never been intimate with him, if he had touched on clothes when they kissed intensely and knew that that mark should not be ay.  
yami please stand up, we're getting married in six months remember and we will go to Italy and eat a lot of pasta and you are very happy, if you only give me 30 minutes of your time each day or week are the same as you do not despise because the party uses one to love you, please do not leave me, forgive me and do not want to go to college, the better we are a family have children and a dog and I'll be at home waiting for you with love with our babies and you came and tell me how it went at work that you like and play with children while being finished dinner and then sleep with loved me and burned until we are old men and dwell together, please tell me it's a dream that I awake and you're with me - but Yugi got no response from the inert body that burned, and cried even more than I already did  
The doctor who was present felt a lump in my throat was not the first time I watched someone die and that this person will cry, but it was always sad when they were so young and a good future ahead.  
Apology and end time you have told the doctor salir-  
Yugi left the morgue doctor who happen to Yami? I ask  
Okay so that a nurse was able to contact a relative I think a sister and when she can get out and give Christian sepultura- said Dr. fence-I recommend that young comes to rest tomorrow afternoon while the body stays here and you need to rest  
And Yugi left was no point staying if I could not be close to the body, just hoped sister Yami I found out in Japan and not in their homeland or he would not have where mourn, I got home almost nightfall he lay in the sofa and try to relax just wanted to sleep and not wake up.  
Then he took his cell phone and yami framework and answered the mailbox  
Hi I'm yami for now I can not answer but leave a message and I communicate voice said yami  
Yami look, you promised if I called you said you'd come back and I love you want to be together and forgive know that your job is important and I just wanted more attention but the time to give me, what is even quesean 5 minutes you love you and I will not complain I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you hear me said and hung up, he was on the couch until she fell asleep  
He ran desperately and could not find the exit, I wanted it to be over, but everything became darker as he had in heavy perhaps ?, was a dream, but he had never had one like that, or he was awake and it was real, He fell to the ground crying like a long time I did not, but nothing soothed her pain, where it was ?, and where was yami ?, really would not be left alone, was terrified the thought of not seeing Yami was distressing, there were only darkness in his way and he had dug his own grave because without their love did not want to live that made no sense, her dreams were crumbling and broken soul I had no qualms, it was better to finish everything, and aroused even with tears had but not a nightmare, it was all real Yami was not and he did not want to continue, went to the bathroom where I take many pill bottles had in the medicine cabinet and then went to the kitchen where water is poured and poured the pills on the table was for take the first fist when he rang the doorbell, and I ignore continuing its work but such was the insistence that best decided by answer the door, I keep everything fast and went to open and nearly his dying to see Yami.  
Yami Yugi said with surprise and a big smile  
Yugi I told you would if you called me and I'm here, I said ammonium yami  
Yugi into his arms and kissed launched with all the love and passion that could prove  
Yugi quiet - told yami  
Do not go away, swear you'll never leave me and always told me amaras- yugi  
No - it was the answer to Yami Yugi and sobered-are not, because you do not need me I'll never and always amare- said he did smile again Yugi  
I love you - said Yugi  
And I you, Yugi you marry with me? Yami said  
Yes, if want- said happier than anything in life  
I promise you that you are so happy-was what he said Yami, before sealing his promise with a kiss  
And it was a promise fulfilled always Yami, Yugi did not know whether what happened was real or a dream, the only thing I knew is that rather spend one minute with daily yami I never see him.


End file.
